neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation
Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation is an upcoming game of Battle of Bracelets series. It is actually the 5th game of the main series but the fourth made by and by . In this game there are new kinds of Bracelets, new characters and new places. It is a game for Nintendo Prima and Hybrid Delta and it will be released in 2012 Holidays. Story Three years later... Alex and John have gone to Megalopole City to find Aingeru. They contact to Ainhoa and Elena to know if they had seen him. But they don't know. The next day, they went to the opening of a company there, and they found Tucker there. But Ainhoa noticed that the boss wore a bracelet. They start to investigate and find something called the Chaos Orb, but not just that, someone with the Green Bracelet was there, his name is Ager and he says that he killed Aingeru... With Ainhoa, you have to fight him (Lv2 3). When she knows about it, she goes to tell the rest about it. Tucker denies the fact. He had seen Shadow Aingeru in a near past. What is going on there? After phoning Bella to tell her about the Chaos Orb to investigate, they will look for him in the last place where Tucker saw him: Gaelia City. To go there, you have to go to East bridge to leave the central island. At the other side of the bridge, Inferna reappears to fight the Golden Bracelets again (Lv2 4). There, she tells you about three orbs hidden in Tridinia, and the Dark Bracelets are looking for them. A Secondary Quest The village is built in the main road of it but at the end of the city Pablo calls you to fight you (Lv2 6). He tells you about the Three Hidden Orbs. There are three temples in the three regions of Tridinia. You can continue to the west, where you have to go through a cave. There, you will find two new Dark Bracelets, one of them rather older than the other Dark Bracelet. Their names are Renny (Lv2 8) and Eaton (Lv2 7). After fighting them, they tell you that they are looking for something like a mineral. After that, they leave the cave, you can continue. The next place where you go is Palatina, a classic city of the country in which a man advices you to visit the cathedral. In that cathedral, a man who was dressed as a bishop was there, talking about a new world. There, there was also a person with a bracelet like the one of the president of that company. He's Iche (Lv2 10) and due to you don't believe him, he fights you. After beating him, he and the bishop leave the cathedral, when you leave the cathedral, Xavier and Garone are fighting. You will fight them both, despite the fact that Garone just wants to warn the golden bracelets about the three beasts of the country (Garone (Lv2 10) and Xavier (Lv2 11)). After fighting them, Xavier asks you to go to the north and go across the Nori-Nori Wood. In the wood, Drake will be there, he has been beat by the Green Bracelet. When he tells you that, he will fight you (Lv2 13), there will be other Dark Soldiers in the forest with level 8. The first of the Beasts After leaving the forest, you will arrive to Scandar, a city of metallurgy where the Green Bracelet that was called Ager was there. He must fight you to kill you (Lv2 17). When you beat him, he will fast disappear and Mason will appear. He has left the Hades long ago, but Mason knows enough about the Death Bracelet to tell you that Rhadamanthys, Judge of Hades is around that place to find the hidden beast of north. He will fight you (Lv2 18). At the north, there is a giant factory of metal where Iche, one of the Mechanic Bracelets, is (Lv2 20). After beating him, Iche will push a button that locks the exit room and a lot of Mechanic Bracelets will appear. Until you don't them, the doors won't be opened. There are two roads, one to the north and other one to the east. If you go to the north, a similar person to Ager is waiting for you, but with amber clothes. He's actually Bruno that is following Ager's steps, but he wants to fight you (Lv2 22). The road of the east drives you to a little village next to a lake, Nouba. This village was built over a ruins. Airi, one of the Mechanic Bracelets is there to fight you (Lv2 23). If you go from Nouba to the north and go across the Miracle Cave (you will have to fight Pandora (Lv2 24) there), you will arrive to the Rock Ruins. There is a giant shrine with a red stone in the middle. Behind that, there is a statue of a beast, that will wake up when you touch the stone. As soon as you touch it, Airi reappears to take the stone, after fighting her again (Lv2 24), anyway, some Mechanic Soldiers will arrive to steal the stone. After that, they go out and the beast, Aterrica, disappears. Getting Ready for the Truth After leaving the ruins, Xavier will find you again to know what happened in the ruins. After that, he will challenge you (Lv2 20). Then, Bella arrives to the ruins and tell you where to go and an unknown Golden Bracelet is kidnapped by the Mechanic Bracelets because of some plans that they have. You will go from there to the village where you went by the north route before. In the first village, Fillea, you will find Ceilla, who wants to fight you there (Lv2 24). You can continue travelling across the route of the east of the village that finish in the sea, in the Flasherium City. The city, full of light, is lately suffering outages. Elise asks you to go to the electric supplier central. There, Eaton is there with a machine that absorbs all the electric energy, you have to fight him there (Lv2 27). After fighting him, three Mechanic Soldiers will catch the machine and will leave the central with the machine, Eaton will disappear after that. After going through the south route of the country. You will arrive to the City of South, Romia. Iche will be there to fight you (Lv2 29). In the south of the city, there are some ruins in which Ager is. Other Mechanic Employees are there to help him to activate the second stone. Alange will appear there to get the stone too. You will have to fight him there (Lv2 30). After that, you will have to fight Ager (Lv2 33), when you do it, his hood will get broken and his face will be shown... It's Aingeru. He has been working for the Mechanic Bracelets to uncover their plans. You will have to fight him anyway since you won't trust him (Lv2 33). Back to Metropole City With this, two of the three secondary stones have been obtained by the Mechanic Bracelets, The other one can be found in the ruins of the South-West of the country. When you leave Romia, you will find Areusa and Garone to fight you, but soon, Rachel will come to help (Areusa (Lv2 34) and Garone (Lv2 35)). You can go to the next village, Buscarne, in which Inferna (Lv2 36), Drake (Lv2 37) and Uil (Lv2 37) will fight you. You can get into Buscarne, where a boy called Tom wants to talk with you: Athena, keeper of Earth is in danger, suddenly, a Divine Bracelet appear. She is Medusa. Tom will cover your eyes to avoid that you get petrified with her eyes, anyway, you will have to fight her (Lv2 40). Right after beating Medusa, another Divine Bracelet will appear, Romeo, trying to cut your head but suddenly Aingeru who noticed the problems that had appeared, will attack him (you will unlock him then). Now you have to beat him with Aingeru (Lv2 42). After that, Tom will go with you to the next ruins while he talks about the help that Athena, Goddess of Justice and Light, needs because of the evil Gorgon and the Fallen Angel. They want to become the new gods of the Earth thanks to fear and destruction. When you arrive to the last ruins, Shion and Keegan are fighting with Cat and Renny. Shion will ask you help to fight Cat (Lv2 45), and after that Renny (Lv2 47). At the end, Renny activates the last of the stones and the third beast wakes up. Then, the president of the company arrives to the last ruins and tell them the plans of the Mechanic Bracelets, after understanding what happens, Cat repents about to who she helped. Wladimir disappears with the third beast. Now you have to travel to Metropole. The final fight You arrive to Metropole city, the sky is too dark now due to the amount of dark energy that the orbs are producing from the mount behind the electric company central. Will arrives to tell you that most of Mechanic Bracelets are there, preparing the awakening of Arcaneiros, a mechanic beast. But the road to the mount is full of Mechanic Bracelets that will fight you, Airi, Ceilla, Iche and Artheid (from Lv2 49 to Lv2 54). When you arrive to the dome of the temple, you will see the rebirth of Arcaneiros, that you have to fight. When you beat it, Wladimir will fight you, you have destroyed his plans (Lv2 55), but in the last hit, you will be beaten by Artheid, who will be also attacked by a dark angel, followed by a red-haired girl. After that, she tells you that she's called Night and Aingeru changes his bracelet for some reason when he's followed by her. In the next room, the fifteenth Golden Bracelet is there, although she wants to fight you (Lv2 54) Despite that, he tells you that he has always been controlling the company and boicotting the plans of Wladimir. He invites you to come back to Metropole. It's time to rest for some days... Fighting a false sky You are in a house, talking with Aingeru about the appearance of the divine bracelets. Night tells you that she knew about a group of divine bracelets that are rebel against Athena, goddess of Justice. When you leave the house, you find Tom, who wants to fight you to show him your power (Lv2 55). After that, he invites you to go to the Colosseum of Athena, where the war of light is happening. In the first room of the colliseum, another helper of Athena will fight you because he though you were an intruder (Lv2 57). After fighting him, he tells you that the evil side of the sacred bracelets is under the floor of the colosseum. When you descend to the underground, you find a giant stage where Lucifer is found. The first stage of that zone is protected by Licaroux, Demon of the Wind, his power is based on illusions and control of wind (Lv2 60). The second stage is protected by Stardust Knight, whose power is based on the control of plasma and shadow attacks (Lv2 62). The third stage is protected by Kayren, the Minotaur Bracelet, whose energy is extremely powerful and he can easily break stones and rocks (Lv2 64). The latest stage is protected by Medusa, the Gorgon Bracelet. This is the most powerful enemy of the latest ones, and she can petrify with her eyes, that is why you cannot attack her frontally (Lv2 67). Lucifer asks you to follow him. You two come into a giant room in which another Golden Bracelet who you don't know is crucified; he is also a winged one, as if he was an angel. His power is feeding all the power that the Megas Olympus, a machine that is absorbing the light of the world to give it to the fallen angel. You have to fight Lucifer (Lv2 71). After beating him, the machine will be destroyed, but Zefire will be controlled by a shadow waste of the machine; you have to fight him to save the angel (Lv2 70). After that, you will be able to come back home. Characters Playable Characters This game will have several new playable characters. It makes more than 60 characters. Non-playable Characters *Mechanic Employees. *Dark Soldiers. *Death Soldiers. *Tempo - The Time Goddess. *Aspace - The Space God. *Athena - The Light, Justice and War Goddess. *Jessica - Green Bracelet (Aingeru's predecessor). *Laura - Indigo Bracelet (Ainhoa's predecessor). *Axel - Red Bracelet (Pablo's predecessor). *Nestor - Amber Bracelet (Bruno's predecessor). *Xander - Orange Bracelet (Xavier's predecessor). *Iona - Maroon Golden Bracelet. *Chainia - Death Andromeda Bracelet. *Icaron - Death Gargoyle Bracelet. *Lance - Dark Myrtle Bracelet. *Cryllica - Dark Turquoise Bracelet. *'Licaroux' - Devil Wind Bracelet *'Stardust Knight' - Comsic Night Bracelet Beasts *'Aterrica' - Land Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Windorica' - Wind Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Aquaria' - Water Factor (Dark Trinity). *'Arcaneiros - '''Supreme Factor (Mechanic Demon). New Abilities These are some of the new abilities that can be found here. Normal Abilities *'Winter Weather: The user can make that the stages gets a cold temperature that improves the Ice attacks and abilities. *'Desert Clime: '''The user calls the power of nature to invoke a sand storm. The attacks will get increased. *'Doubling Health: 'The user's HP points will be doubled after using the ability. Field Abilities *'Imperial Zone: 'The combat field turns into a golden city that is perfect for the user of the field. The place increases the speed and the power of the user. *'Field of Spirits: 'This is one of the best places to fight if the user has the element. It increases the power of the Ghost attacks. *'Digital Space: 'The battle field becomes a 3D world that makes all the attacks lineal and slower. attack will be stronger. Custom Abilities *'Vampire Cloth: 'The ability makes that the user becomes a vampire with . The user will be able to absorb health power from biting a rival. *'Marine Cloth: 'The Marine Cloth makes a bracelet stronger in water zones. The user will be able to dive into the water all the time that they want. *'Firewild Cloth: The Firewild Cloth gives the user extreme power with and . Missions Story Mode Missions Say Bye my dear angel... You will play with Aingeru. He and Night are in a little village of the south-eastern zone of Tridinia, in the dock of that place. Already into the game, you will be invited by Night to go to a.little cave in the north of the village. In the cave, you will have to fight with a dark demon that Night had told you before (Lv2 74). When you are about to beat it, Night nails you her nail on your back and start to absorb the energy of your soul. Now you are possessed by the darkness of the lady. She tells you that Aingeru has part of his soul bathed on darkness that a Dark Bracelet gave him after stealing her the source of her power. The rest of the secret chapter is here. Weapons The player can change the weapon that the character is using as soon as they want in the "Weapon Wardrobe" Mode. The player can decide what kind of weapon they want to use in the battle. There are weapons like swords, hammers, clubs, edges, armors, spears, bows, etc. To see the different weapons that you can get in the Story Mode, the Shop and with reaching the aims of the missions; you can see them here Battle of Bracelets 4: New Generation/Weapons. Besides, you can also use all the weapons of Battle of Bracelets 3. Places Tridinia is "the Country of the Three Lands". In this place, there are three different regions: the Electric Region, the Sea Region and the Mountain Region. These regions are linked by bridges that cross the rivers. In the middle of the regions, there is a big island in which there is a giant city that is the capital of the country: Metropole. In this city, the journey of the heroes begin, after knowing that Aingeru is disappeared. Electric Region This is the eastern region of the country. This island is full of electric rocks and places in which there are usually energetic parks. Also, there are big amounts of turbines in the countries of the center of the island. When the player travels to the north of the island, they will see that there are more and more mountains. Here is the list of the cities of the Electric Region: *'Buscarne:' This is the eastern city of the region. It is connected to Metropole and the little village of Ardua by two bridges, the first one to the north and the second one to the east. The docks can bring you to the island of Mical-Mical, where you can find the Temple of the Sun. *'Cluna: '''This is the city of the center of the Electric Region. There is nothing interesting at this city except a big park with a lake. *'Murkia:' The village of Murkia is well known by the Windy Forest and the Electronic Farm. You can visit the farmers to get some special food. *'Alteria: The village of the north connects the Electric Region with the Mountain Region. The village has a drawbridge that lets the traffic of boats. Here is the list of special places to visit in the Electric Region: *'Wind Ruins: '''This is one of the places where you have to get one of the Chaos Stones. The beast Windorica rests there. *'Electronic Farm: 'This farm is the food base of the region and also the place that controls the energy generated on the Windy Valley. Mountain Region This is the northern region of the country and the biggest one. The region mixes mountains and valleys in which you can find the different cities of the region. Lots of cities appeared thanks to the iron and coal mines. Although the region is fuller of mountains in the north, you can cross several caves anywhere. Here is the list of cities where you can go: *'Gaelia City: 'This is the most central city of the region and most of the population works in the coal mines in the north. There is also a little musseum about coal mines there. *'Palatina: 'This city is one of the most visited by the tourists due to a giant cathedral. This city also has to the east a giant palace, made of platinum and marble. ''more coming soon... Oceanic Region coming soon... Gallery Characters TuckerBoB4.png|Tucker ElenaBoB.png|Elena Aingeru4.png|Aingeru XavierBoB.png|Xavier BrunoBoB.png|Bruno RachelBoB.png|Rachel BellaBoB.png|Bella WillBoB4.png|Will EllaBoB.png|Ella ZefireBoB.png|Zefire Ager.png|Ager DrakeBoB.png|Drake InfernaBoB.png|Inferna AlangeBoB.png|Alange ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Shadow Aingeru ShadowAinhoa.png|Shadow Ainhoa ShadowPablo.png|Shadow Pablo CeillaBoB.png|Ceilla CatBoB.png|Cat IcheBoB.png|Iche ArtheidBoB.png|Artheid WladimirBoB.png|Wladimir NightBoB.png|Night Night2.png|Night, Royal Form MasonBoB4.png|Mason AndrewBoB4.png|Andrew Orpheo2.png|Orpheo PapillonFrancis.png|Francis PandoraBoB4.png|Pandora JessicaBoB.png|Jessica, Green Bracelet LauraBoB.png|Laura, Indigo Bracelet AxelBoB.png|Axel, Red Bracelet Nestor.png|Nestor AndromedaBoB.png|Andromeda LuciferBoB.png|Lucifer MedusaBoB.png|Medusa TomBoB.png|Tom MercerBoB.png|Mercer Maion2.png|Maion2 AthenaBoB.png|Athena EatonBoB.png|Eaton DarkSoldier.png|'''Dark Soldier DeathSoldier.png|'Death Soldier' Beasts Windorica.png|'Windorica' Aquaria.png|'Aquaria' Aterrica.png|'Aterrica' Promotional art NightPromoBoB.png|Night in the Promo of September 2012 Logos BoB4.png Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Co. Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Online Games